Right Here Is All I Need
by devilette11
Summary: It's Callie And Arizona's 4th Anniversary As A Married Couple. My second story. i don't know how good it is. a lot of you liked my first story so i don't know if this one compares! we will see! ENJOY TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS OF FLUFF!


**Calzona 2**

**Right here is all I need **

Callie Torres filled the vase with water and placed one red rose in it, Arizona's favorite flower. She placed the vase on the tray of breakfast she had made for her wife. Today was their 4 year anniversary and although they both had to work, Callie wanted to make this morning very special.

Callie carried the tray quietly into the bedroom. Callie looked at her wife who was still sleeping soundly on her side, hugging a pillow close to her chest. Callie placed the tray on the bedside table beside her wife and leaned over and placed her lips on her wife's. Arizona's blue eyes opened slowly to see her wife lingering over her.

Callie was laughing "You know, you are pretty cute when you're sleeping"

"I'm pretty cute all the time" Arizona said kissing her wife in return and giggling

Callie stood up and picked up the tray.

"Happy anniversary! I made your favorite!" Callie said excitedly as she explained every single item on the tray. Callie always felt she didn't do enough for her wife. Arizona just smiled as she watched her wife disappointedly point out her mistakes.

"I did burn the eggs a little, maybe I will make you new ones… and, your coffee spilt a little may-"

Arizona cut her off

"I love it" she took the tray from Callie and set it on the table beside her

"But I'm not to hungry right now.." she said as she pulled her wife on top of her kissing her cheek

Callie returned the kiss on Arizona's lips and then noticed the time.

"Oh my god! Its 8:30 we got to get going!" Callie said rolling off Arizona and running into the washroom.

"But do we have to!" Arizona groaned.

"As much as I want to stay here and cuddle with you all day I got lives to save!" Callie said hoping in the shower.

**************  
Later that day Callie was looking at X-rays when she heard the door open behind her. She twisted around to see Arizona walking in and closing the door behind her.

"Hey!" Callie said still looking at her clipboard

"Hello love" Arizona said placing her head on Callie's shoulder

Callie stayed focus on her clipboard as Arizona slowly walked behind her and wrapped her hands around Callie's waist. Arizona placed her hands over the clipboard.

"Callie. What are you doing right at this very moment?" Arizona said knowing she was working but still waited for an answer. Callie looked up at the X-rays.

"Well I am on break but I thought I would-"

Arizona cut her off "On call room right now"

Callie smirked and followed close behind Arizona to the on call room across the hall. When Arizona opened the door Callie gasped. In front of her was a picnic of pizza and candles lit all over the small room.

"Arizona" Callie was speechless. How did she get so lucky?

Arizona closed the door "I know its tacky-cliché first date kind of thing but I just thought that since this morning we didn't really have enough time to-"Callie kissed Arizona softly.

"I love it" Callie said pulling Arizona close and pushing her blonde hair out of her face. They sat down and started nibbling on their lunch kissing each other frequently. They spent their time talking about the first time they met.

Callie recalled when Arizona kissed her in the bar and how head over heels in love with her she fell ever since that moment.

"I just could not get over you ever since then I wanted you to be mine" Callie said looking down and smiling

Arizona leaned over and kissed Callie, holding her face in her hands. Callie didn't pull away; instead she pulled Arizona over to the small bed in the corner of the room and laid her down beneath her. Callie began to take off Arizona's scrub shirt still kissing her passionately. Arizona rolled Callie over underneath her and kissed her again and again. The two of them kept on kissing for what seemed like hours. But was only a few minutes. Callie broke apart the kiss and pushed Arizona's soft blond hair behind her ear. She pulled Arizona beside her and wrapped her leg around Arizona's. They stayed like this for a long time, listing to the sound of each other's breath. Tangled in each other, Callie moved Arizona's hair from behind Arizona's neck and placed a kiss on the back of her neck.

Arizona turned around to face Callie

"I love you so much Calliope, you make me so happy. I have never felt this way about anyone in my whole life" Arizona said, brushing her finger against Callie's cheek.

"I love you" Callie said quietly and began kissing Arizona again.


End file.
